Newton Scamander
Great Britain or IrelandWorld Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling," South West News Service, 8 July 2000 |died= |blood=Half-blood or pure-blood |marital=Married |alias=Newt |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=White, formerly brown |eyes= |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Mrs Scamander (mother) *Porpentina Scamander (wife) *At least one child (presumedly a son)Since Rolf Scamander kept Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's (if he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he might more likely bear whichever his father's surname was, and not Scamander). *Rolf Scamander (grandson)JK Rowling Web Chat transcript *Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) *Mrs Goldstein (mother-in-law) *Queenie Goldstein (sister-in-law) *Scamander family |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, lime, elements of bone and shellEXCLUSIVE: Newt's wand has elements of BONE, LIME, and SHELL. #FantasticBeasts #HPCelebration by MuggleNet.com on Twitter |signature= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Magizoologist, Beast Division, Ministry of Magic |house=Hufflepuff introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) |loyalty=*Hogwarts *Ministry of Magic **Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Order of Merlin *Hufflepuff *Scamander family }} Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 1897) was a famed Magizoologist and author of . Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures early in life, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. After attending and being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before joining the Beast Division. In 1918, he was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology. In his personal life, Scamander married Porpentina Goldstein, and fathered at least one child. By the beginning of the 1990s, Scamander was retired and living in Dorset. Biography Early life and schooling Newton Scamander was born in 1897, and developed an interest in magical creatures at an early age, as his mother was a breeder of hippogriffs. As a seven year old, Scamander would regularly dismember Horklumps in his bedroom. Beginning in 1908, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was expelled for endangering a human life with a beast, though Albus Dumbledore, his transfiguration teacher, argued strongly against it.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViuDsy7yb8M Second teaser trailer for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them] Professional life Joining the Ministry of Magic After being expelled from Hogwarts, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before transferring to the Beast Division, where his extensive knowledge of magical creatures led to a rapid series of promotions. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' In 1918, Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books commissioned Scamander to write the first edition of . Scamander, earning only two Sickles a week working at the Ministry, jumped at the chance for extra money and the opportunity to spend his summers travelling the world. Scamander travelled to a hundred countries across five continents researching his book, observing many magical creatures. He learned about their abilities, gained their trust, and occasionally beat them with his travelling kettle if they got too dangerous. Shortly after he completed his global excursion to document magical creatures and their natural habitats, in 1926, Scamander arrived in New York for what was supposed to be a brief stopover."First 'Fantastic Beasts' trailer arriving December 15, first synopsis released!" at Hypable However, when a Muggle by the name of Jacob Kowalski accidentally opened his magically-expanded suitcase, containing several creatures inside, the episode turned into an incident of major proportions (since magical and non-magical relations in the United States were already frail due to the presence of a Muggle fanatical extremist group, the New Salem Philanthropic Society), requiring the intervention of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. While in New York, Scamander met his future wife, Porpentina Goldstein as well as her sister, Queenie. First published in 1927, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was a bestseller. It became an approved textbook at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, by the mid-1990s, was in its fifty-second edition. At some point, Scamander authored A Children's Anthology of Monsters, for younger readers. More work at the Ministry In 1947, Scamander was responsible for the inception of the Werewolf Register, and, in 1965, created the Ban on Experimental Breeding, which he considered his proudest moment. Scamander also worked extensively with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, which led him on expeditions all over the world, allowing him to collect information for new editions of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Awards and Honours In 1979, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for services to Magizoology. He was also honoured with a Chocolate Frog Card named after him. Private life ]] Scamander married Porpentina Goldstein and together they at least one child, who produced at least one grandson named Rolf. By the beginning of the 1990s, he was retired and living in Dorset with his wife and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler, but was known to study Fire Slugs in the Brazilian rainforest.Famous Wizard Card At some point during the 1993-1994 school year, he visited Hogwarts, possibly to discuss the printing of a version of Fantastic Beasts for Muggle audiences. Following his grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Scamander became the great-grandfather of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Personality and traits Scamander was a dedicated individual who tirelessly researched new information for his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even when he was supposedly retired. Considered an authority in the field of Magizoology, his works were respected throughout the wizarding community. Newton was described as eccentric and felt more comfortable around creatures than he did around humans.http://www.ew.com/gallery/fantastic-beasts-characters/2368718_eddie-redmayne-newt-scamander Magical abilities and skills *'Care of Magical Creatures': Newt was interested in Magizoology from a young age and throughout the years, he gained knowledge of a wide variety of creatures from all over the world. He was awarded a famous Wizard Card and an Order of Merlin for services to Magizoology. *'Potions': In his books, he wrote down hints how parts of magical creatures could be used in potions. It's unknown if this knowledge was theoretical or if he could brew some of the potions himself. *'History of Magic': Newt also had knowledge of magical History, especially Magizoology. A whole chapter of was devoted to the definitions of beasts, beings and spirits and how the definitions have evolved in past centuries. *'Muggle Studies': Newt had studied how Muggles reacted to magical creatures and how beasts included in muggle fairy tales, like fairies, differed from real ones. He also knew about Muggles' awareness of Diricawl and that they believed that they hunted it to extinction. A whole chapter in his book was about Muggle awareness of beasts. Etymology Scamander's full name is drawn from a variety of sources; Newton refers to the newt creature, which in turn is used as Scamander's nickname, the surname is possibly also taken from the well-known English mathematician Isaac Newton; Artemis is the name of the Greek goddess of the hunt; Fido is a common dog name, from the Latin for faithful; and Scamander sounds like "salamander". His nickname "Newt" is a small, brightly coloured salamander. Behind the scenes *Newt will be portrayed by Eddie Redmayne in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film trilogy. *Newt Scamander will be a playable character in the video game and will appear as part of themed LEGO sets. *In the ''Harry Potter'' films, a portrait of Scamander is present in the Headmaster's office, thus implying that he was a past Headmaster of Hogwarts and that he was dead by 1992, as the portrait first appears in Chamber of Secrets. However, the Pottermore Timeline of the Wizarding World (see it here) establishes that Scamander was still alive by 2015, thus making this non-canon. *Interestingly, the portrait of Newt Scamander mentioned above bears the monogram of Albrecht Dürer (1471–1528). Dürer's dates to not match those of Scamander the slightest. *In 2001, J. K. Rowling published a real version of for Comic Relief, a UK based charity event. The book was written from an in-universe perspective, and Scamander was credited as the "author" of the work. He is also slated to appear as the star character in a series of films based on this work, beginning with one named after it directly. *Newt was the first known Hufflepuff introduced in the series, although this information was not revealed until . *When was originally translated into German, Newt's name was translated as "Lurch" Scamander. Lurch is a German word for amphibians, a family of animals the newt is also part of. When Fantastic Beasts was translated, his original first name was untranslated instead and Lurch was one of his middle names. This makes his full name in the German version "Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander". **Similarly, in the French version of the Harry Potter books, he is named "Norbert Dragonneau" (Dragonneau meaning baby dragon), a possible foreshadowing to Norberta. In the translation of Fantastic Beasts, however, it is said that this is actually a pen name, and the book uses his original name the rest of the time. Even though it's a pen name, the name "Monsieur Dragonneau" is also used in the French trailer for the first film in the trilogy. *The "about the author" section of claims that Newt graduated from Hogwarts. It is possible that Newt lied, not wanting to tell all his readers about his expulsion. It is also possible that he may have been readmitted, and allowed to graduate at a later date. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *'' *''Lego Dimensions Notes and references es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau it:Newton Scamander pl:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Category:Bronze cards from Chocolate Frogs Category:Centenarians Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Category:Hogwarts expellees Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Category:Ministry of Magic employees Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton